


Sweet Wine (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #DrunkenKissesChallenge Fest, Angst, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finished dinner with a quiet tension sizzling in the air. Hannibal cleared the table and they retired to the study to drink glass after glass of sweet wine that stained their lips and left their heads light and buzzing with static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Wine (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sweet wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232581) by [peacefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog). 



> Recorded for the 'End of the world' prompt at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Thank you to peacefrog for letting me record this gorgeous fic. I tried to read a little more softly to suit the story and setting, but hopefully it's still clear.
> 
> The music at the start and end is from Bach's cello suite no.3 in C.

[Sweet Wine](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0z35g999eb9ks76/sweet_wine.mp3) at Mediafire and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6j72zvpqefwxfe2/sweet_wine.mp3?dl=0). If you find the volume too low, you can try these instead: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xgq877wrzab2xfq/sweet_wine_vol.mp3) and [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ptt6zn3xexya26f/sweet%20wine_vol.mp3?dl=0). 

The file is 07.58 min / 7.67Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave peacefrog some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D 

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.


End file.
